The Revenge of Sailor John Starring Thomas Duck Skiff and Sailor John
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Sailor John escapes from jail and tries to steal the treasure again and it isn't long until Thomas, Skiff, Duck and all their friends are on the mission to stop the evil pirate! Not brilliant but I will keep doing Thomas and Friends fanfic's through out 2016.


The Revenge of Sailor John Starring Thomas, Duck, Skiff and Sailor John

Thomas was having a day off at Harwick and visiting his friend Skiff.

"Hi Skiff." smiled Thomas.

"Hi Thomas." smiled Skiff. "How's your Branch Line?"

"It's going fine we're arranging to have Glynn restored to work on the railway he is a Coffee Pot." explained Thomas.

"Very interesting I like to see him." smiled Skiff.

"One day you might." Thomas admitted.

Then he saw Rocky and Duck.

"Going fishing?" joked Thomas.

"Very funny." smiled Rocky. "Look Thomas sorry I stole the credit for you finding the ship it was an accident."

"It's ok Rocky I needed to learn a few lessons anyway." said Thomas.

"Thomas, Skiff I hate to say this but last night Sailor John broke out of jail and he wants to destroy you and get the treasure." sighed Duck.

"DARN!" cried Thomas.

"But the treasure isn't his Thomas said so." protested Skiff.

"I know." said Duck.

Soon they saw George being driven by...

"No Sailor John is using George!" puffed Thomas.

"I must stop my former owner!" cried Skiff.

"And we will." puffed Thomas.

"I'll come as back-up." puffed Duck.

"We'll call many of our friends to help!" puffed Thomas and they puffed off with Skiff following slowly behind since the wind wasn't very strong.

Soon Thomas, Duck and Skiff called Rosie, Percy, James, Oliver, Donald and Douglas to help and Ryan also volunteered.

"So Sailor John is using George the Steamroller and he is heading for the museum to get the treasure stolen by Captain Calles and he wants revenge on me and Skiff for foiling him the last time we met." Thomas told everyone. "Sailor John is very sly and uses dynamite so be careful."

"You have our word." puffed Percy.

"We best warn Bertie and the others in case he tries anything sneaky." suggested Oliver.

"Good idea me, Skiff and Duck will head for the museum while everyone else block every area around the museum." Thomas instructed.

"Och aye." replied the Scottish Twins.

"Be careful Thomas." puffed Rosie.

"I will be Rosie." replied Thomas soon he, Skiff and Duck were at the museum they could see George standing outside. "There will be an explosion."

"Yes." agreed Skiff.

KA-BOOM!

"Right there here he comes with the treasure!" whispered Duck.

"Ah Thomas and Skiff I had been expecting to find you!" sniggered Sailor John.

"You put that treasure back!" demanded Skiff.

"No it is mine!" yelled Sailor John.

"I told you before and I will tell you again it doesn't belong to you or the pirates in the 16th Century it was stolen!" puffed Thomas.

"Enough talk!" yelled Sailor John and threw some dynamite just missing Thomas and Skiff but hit Duck's left side of his boiler!

"OUCH!" cried Duck.

"Will you be alright Duck?" asked Thomas.

"Yes." replied Duck. "Yes I think so."

Then Sailor John got on to George and began to drive him off!

"AFTER HIM!" called Skiff.

So Thomas puffed and pushed Skiff to follow Sailor John and George with Sailor John throwing dynamite as near to the track as he could just missing Thomas and Skiff every time!

"Rosie!" Thomas called to Rosie. "Divert George to the right!"

"Ok!" called Rosie so she blocked the track making George swerve!

"NO I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY TRAINS AND MY OWN BOAT AGAIN!" yelled Sailor John then Bulgy blocked the road!

"Thanks Bulgy!" called Thomas.

"Glad to help!" called Bulgy.

"This is getting most tiresome!" grumbled George.

"SHUT UP MOVE ON!" yelled Sailor John then Ryan and Percy blocked another line!

"Give up Sailor John!" called Percy.

"NEVER!" yelled Sailor John and he decided to drive George over the track where there was no crossing!

"Ok this is going to have a different tactic." puffed Thomas.

"NO!" cried Ryan.

"I have too!" called Thomas and he puffed very fast ramming George on his side also making himself land in a pond!

But Sailor John didn't give up that easily!

"I will still get away with the treasure!" cackled Sailor John!

"NOT NOW NOT EVER SAILOR JOHN!" called Skiff and he bashed Sailor John off the track where the Fat Controller and the Police were waiting.

"Thomas thank goodness you're ok I was worried." puffed Rosie.

"I think we all were." admitted Duck as Rocky lifting him on to a truck. "I suggest Sailor John you remember that you will never win against trains or a rail-boat!"

"Nice speech." smiled Thomas.

"I thought so myself." smiled Duck.

"You lot did very well today my engines." smiled the Fat Controller.

"Thanks sir." smiled Thomas.

A few days later...

"Feeling better Duck?" asked Skiff.

"Much and also Skiff Thomas has someone to show you." smiled Duck.

"Skiff this is Glynn." smiled Thomas.

"Hello Skiff." smiled Glynn.

"Hello Glynn." smiled Skiff.

"Nice union Thomas." smiled Duck. "I could never have done better myself."

"Thanks Duck." smiled Thomas and all the engines at the Steamworks smiled.

The End


End file.
